Shattered Pillars
by Ura Omote Author
Summary: What was Descole's childhood like after it happened? Saying exactly what IT is is a spoiler, but I'm sure you understand... Spoilers, obviously. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello, my dear people. I, well, erm... just really wanted to write a story about Descole, and what happened after his brother got adopted... Well then. (Please forgive my awkwardness). Oh, and also, I'm not saying any of this actually happened. It's just a fic, folks. Let's go!**

* * *

"But I don't want to go away!"

"Don't be silly," I say as gently as possible, still packing Theodore's things. "You'll be living with the Layton family from now on."

He shakes my arm frantically. "But Hershel, I want to stay with you!"

_That's what I want too, Theodore. I want you to stay._

If I say it, my confidence will waver and I might cry. That can't happen. How can he rely on me if I'm getting upset? So I don't say it. Instead I tell him not to call me that anymore. He's Hershel now. And I'm... well, I'm not entirely sure anymore. But this is how it has to be.

He blinks at me, looking shocked. This was obviously not what he wanted me to say. I put my finger to his lips to indicate him to be quiet.

"Ssh. Don't cry," I whisper in his ear as I stand up, take his hand and walk to the door. I wonder what kind of monstrous people will be before me when I open it.

They don't look monstrous. In fact, they look like an ordinary, elderly couple.

"How do you do, Mr and Mrs Layton?" I smile politely as if I'm happy. "This is my brother Hershel." Theodore looks at me, still bewildered I'm going through with this, but doesn't give the game away. The couple look adoringly at him as if he's a small animal on display, which, if I'm honest, makes me feel a little envious.

"So you're the famous Hershel, eh?" says Mr Layton. "I've heard that you're a very clever boy."

"Well, hello, there, little Hershel," says Mrs Layton, ruffling his hair. I stand protectively next to my brother. I don't trust grown ups. Any second now she could snatch him away and run off.

She straightens up. "It's such a shame. You know we can't take both of you."

_Of course I know that! Stop patronising me with sympathetic words..._

"Yes," I nod. "But I know Hershel will be happy."

He doesn't _look _happy. He looks panicked.

"And what about you?"

This question catches me off guard. I don't like it. Being caught off-guard, that is.

"Oh, don't worry! A family in the village will take care of me!" I say hastily. "The, er, ...the Phibbs!"

I curse myself for choosing such a suspicious fake-family name.

"I see," Mrs Layton says. She doesn't seem entirely convinced, but she doesn't pursue the matter. She's sharp, that Lucille Layton. "Well, it was nice to meet you anyway."

_I wish I could say the same, _I think.

"You too," I lie through my teeth.

Theodore's hands slip away as he's carried to the car. Unusually, he doesn't cry or protest, or even try to smile. Neither do I. There isn't any words that could change anything.

"Be happy, brother," I murmur, more to myself than anyone else, "this is the start of your new life. Your life as Hershel Layton."

The car departs, and all three of them are gone.

* * *

**There will be a new chapter up soon! The rest of the chapters won't be cutscenes. I just thought it would be a good way to start xD Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! I don't have much motivation...but... I WILL FIGHT WRITER'S BLOCK TILL THE END! ONWARDS, MY TROOPS OF INSPIRATION! ...Okay, that was a weird intro, even for me. **

* * *

It's only been a few days. I can't be lonely already.

I glance at the clock. It's hardly moved from when I last checked it a few minutes ago. Not that I really care about the time, of course. I consider getting out of bed, but there seems no reason to. I sleep on and off for a few hours.

Eventually I tell myself it's not healthy to stay inside for days, haul myself up and get dressed. I decide to fix myself something to eat, and become annoyed when there's nothing in the fridge. I'll go and buy something with my pocket money. I need to go outside or I'll become so sluggish I'll probably end up growing _into _my bed.

I'm surprised to find that it's already late afternoon. The sun is beginning to set. This doesn't deter me. I always liked to watch the evening sky with Theodore and point out all the constellations to him, who'd listen with wide eyes.

When I arrive at the supermarket, I'm so distracted that I buy all manner of wacky things, such as a joke book, a bunch of flowers and a toy box. (Why I bought those things are beyond me...)

Walking down the street, I take a wrong turn and before I know it I'm completely and utterly lost. I'm banging my head against the wall for being so stupid when two people rush up and stop me.

"You really shouldn't do that, young man. You'll hurt yourself," the woman tells me.

"I don't care." I mutter.

"Well, I do," she says, directing me away from the wall.

"What are you doing out so late?" asks the man, who has quite an impressive moustache.

"I was shopping and I got lost." I reply, wishing they'd leave me alone.

"It's a bit dangerous to go home yourself, lad. Why don't we drive you?" he probes further.

"No, it's okay," I insist. "I think I remember how to get back now..."

_I should really tell more believable lies, _I think as I'm ushered into the backseat. I'm vaguely aware that I could be getting kidnapped, but I no longer care. We drive for about ten minutes in silence.

"So, where do you live?"

I can see my house now. It's a relief, but also makes me feel somewhat melancholy. I get out of the car and the man knocks on the door. Obviously, nobody answers. I take my key from my pocket and open the door.

"I don't think your parents are in," says the woman.

"I-It's okay. They'll be... back soon." Looking away, I think about how much I've lied recently.

"Are you telling the truth? You're a bit too young to be out late by yourself. Do you live alone?"

I twitch, and that gives it all away. Not knowing what to do, I look around for a way out, but of course there isn't one.

So I do the only thing I can; burst into tears.

"I was right, hm?" the man looks at me sympathetically.

"E-E-Everyone's gone a-and left me all a-alone!" I hiccup, hardly able to get a sentence out. The woman gives me a hug. She's warm and kind. It reminds me of my mother, which just makes me cry harder. I'm a blubbering mess. I must look so pathetic.

"The poor dear! Surely we could...?"

"Elodie, do you mean-?"

I look quizzically at them. What are they talking about?

"We can't just leave this boy..."

"I suppose... we did always want a child, after all..."

"Would you like to come home with us?" they turn to me.

I'm so shocked it renders me speechless. "I... um, well, I... I... I would really like that..."

"I suppose we should start by introducing ourselves." the woman beams. "I'm Elodie Sycamore, and this is my husband, Albert. What's your name?" I wonder how to respond to this question as I get into the car once more.

"I gave my name away," I finally say.

"Well, why don't we give you a new one? I've been thinking about adopting a child a lot, so I've memorized lots of names and their meanings."

"Wow, I would like that!" Since the name 'Hershel' isn't mine alone anymore, I'd like to have a new name. An identity of my own once more.

"My, you're gracious!" laughs Mrs Sycamore. "Hm, gracious... 'Desmond' means 'Gracious Defender', apparently. Desmond Sycamore... It has a ring to it, don't you think?" Desmond Sycamore. That's who I am from now on? Okay. I can work with that.

It seems we've arrived. Their house is huge! They must be very wealthy. I take a good look at the Sycamores. They're formally dressed, I would guess they were coming back from a date when we met. Mrs Sycamore's hair is tied up into a tight bun, and Mr Sycamore has, as I said before, quite an impressive moustache. It seems obvious now that they're rich. As they lead me into the house, I can't believe my luck.

"Welcome to your new home."

* * *

**Just a little something I found out whilst looking for names:**

**"Emmeline" apparently means "rival", whilst "Emmy" means "hardworking". How intriguing... Anyway, please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I apologise if updating is slow. But I'm not giving up! And thank you all for your reviews! ;_; They mean so much to me! And this chapter is pretty short, but I was busy...**

* * *

_Dear __Hershel,_

_How are you? I'm doing well. I managed to find a family of my own. It's not quite the same as _our _family, but they are kind people nonetheless. We have both been extraordinarily lucky. I hope that you are happy. Let's stay in touch. My address is_

There's a knock on the door. I put down my pen and open the door.

"Hello, young master," says Raymond.

"Hello, Raymond. No need to be so formal," I reply. Raymond is the Sycamore family butler. According to him, he's served them for 45 years, which is quite impressive. How can he see from under those eyebrows, I wonder?

"No, no. You have been adopted by the master and mistress. I serve you too," he bows. I'm somewhat taken aback. Only days ago we were being hounded by Targent thugs, and now I'm being bowed to and treated with the utmost respect. It's a little embarrassing, to tell the truth.

"Would you come down for supper? I understand you want to rest, but you must be hungry." And I am. I haven't eaten since yesterday. I go with him to the dining room, where I am allowed to eat as much as I wish. The food is delicious. Raymond's a great cook.

As I reach for the water pitcher, a puzzle pops up, surprising me.

"Oh! Are you surprised?" Mrs Sycamore laughs. "We love puzzles. There's a lot of them hidden around here. Here, would you have a go?"

After thinking it over, I am able to distribute 9ml of water between two pitchers. The Sycamores are very proud, and give me another, which I solve with ease. I'm beginning to enjoy these puzzles. I think I'll send one over to Theodore with my letter. I found a sweet (if slightly sad) one about turning tears into a 'symbol of joy'. I know he'll solve it. He's my brother, after all.

* * *

**After looking it up, I found out that there's already another Albert in the Professor Layton series... well screw him. It's too late to change the name. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well. It has been a while! You may also have been reading my other Layton fic, ''A New Moon, A New Dawn''. It is on hiatus as of today, as I rather naïvely started it without having even a brief idea of what I was going to do with it. I apologise, but I will get back to it eventually.**

* * *

I find that I do not spend nearly as much time with my adopted parents as I had been expecting. I spend the majority of my time reading books. There is an extensive library in the Sycamore house. The occupants are delighted to find me often sitting in the corner, lapping up all the information. I've never had much of a passion for fiction; it won't educate you. I prefer to have cold hard facts.

Of course, I don't spend _all _my time reading books. There appear to be a great deal of places to explore. Admittedly, some of them aren't _advisable _to explore. I've already been fished out from behind the sofa on a number of occasions, usually by a tired looking Raymond. What can I say?

I sent off the letter to Theodore yesterday. It's been such a short space of time, I know I shouldn't be surprised that he hasn't replied. After all, he must be trying to settle in too. He probably can't be bothered with my puzzle-solving shenanigans.

I know I shouldn't be surprised that he hasn't replied. But I can't help feeling a little wistful.

I sigh and open up my joke book and read some more of its contents aloud.

''_W__hy did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!_''

After a few seconds of trying to determine why this is funny, I give up.

''Well, of course it does. EVERYONE crosses the road to get to the other side. That's preposterous.''

''I apologise for intruding, young master,'' says a voice that I instantly recognise.

''How long have you been standing here listening to me reading out terrible jokes?'' I say, instantly embarrassed.

''Oh, don't be shy, you have a wonderful reading voice,'' Raymond jokes. I hate it when people make fun of me. I'm not going to give him any more ammunition.

''Mm...''

''Heh heh. Come on, young master. Would you forgive me if I let you beat me at chess?'' he smirks.

''I will beat you through my own efforts!'' My temper flares up again.

''Let's see you do just that, then.'' What? He's really intending to play me?! But I don't know how!

Scratch that. I'll just have to improvise.

* * *

**Hehe... Is it just me, or in Azran Legacy, is Raymond a total troll? I mean, every time they come back from the egg-search he makes fun of Desmond! He's like, ''oh, he has to be nice Desmond now, I'll just pick on him while I can''?**

**Aaaanyway. Please review! **


End file.
